


Контроль / Control

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Amputation, Dangerous Abilities, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even Primarchs Need Some Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Strategy Means No Pity, Yvraine-Centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Спас примарха из лап Хаоса? Будь любезен спасти ещё и от последствий.Легкое AU: Жиллиман ранен во время вызволения из крепости Красных Корсаров, Иврейн принимала участие в его спасении.





	Контроль / Control

— Не опускайте взгляд, Робаут Жиллиман, — на упреждение говорит Иврейн, когда ресницы лидера мон-кей начинают шевелиться и он наконец открывает глаза.

Как и следовало ожидать, он поступает в точности наоборот. 

Жиллиман неосмотрительно смотрит вниз, на развороченные остатки поножей. 

Разглядывать нечего. Слишком близкий взрыв оказался непомерным испытанием даже для созданных Коулом доспехов.

О поврежденной броне впору волноваться самой Иврейн — знающей, от чего на самом деле хранят эти три с половиной центнера металла. Но Жиллиману и нет дела до керамита — он смотрит туда, где больше нет механических ног, но есть два окровавленных валика цвета плоти. 

Трубки от подсоединенных к его телу катетеров матово блестят и с пугливой спешкой перекачивают раствор. Легендарные примархи мон-кей ещё быстрее на выводы, поэтому у Жиллимана — меньше доли мгновения до осознания.

Иврейн не может винить лихорадочно работающего над реактивацией искореженных систем Коула в том, что он не успел ничего прикрыть. За её щитами вьются готовые учуять запах порчи голодные сущности, и Иврейн вовсе не собирается винить себя в том, что не сделала этого сама.

Жиллиман сипит вместо вдоха.

— Вам стоило меня послушать, — замечает Иврейн, но её слова не достигают ушей.

Тик. Судорожно стиснутые пальцы. Потемневшие глаза — под стать покрытому жирной копотью, уже-не-синему нагруднику. Слишком быстрое дыхание — трещины в две ладони шириной без стеснения показывают движения обожженной грудной клетки. 

В мокрых от испарины волосах — выжженные проплешины. Золотые символы на наплечниках расколоты и сбиты.

Всё это — почти пародия на понятие «гармония». Владелец и броня повреждены в одинаковой степени.

Словно вторя мыслям Иврейн, до слуха долетает аварийный писк механики — Коул с Марса упорно добивается помощи своих «духов» в смежном помещении.

Иврейн подавляет вздох. Расколотая броня, гарант сохранности физического тела, как будто знает, что перед Иврейн — готовый сорваться и не снизошедший до обучения латентный псайкер мон-кей. Поэтому три с половиной центнера керамита берут пример с владельца и пытаются сойти с ума так, как умеют.

Магнус, Сыны, Корсары, Кайрос, видения, плен. В конце концов, потеря половины флота. Враги и вещи достигли большего, чем кажется на первый взгляд. 

Иврейн морщится — если сложить их вместе, всё это было слишком близко к провалу.

Скрошившиеся керамитовые зубцы скалятся в насмешке, отталкивая от себя отблески искусственного света.

Жиллиман тяжело дышит, всё ещё не сумев взять себя в руки.

Иврейн всё-таки вздыхает. Коул поручился, что сумеет восстановить вовремя доспехи. Её задача — не дать расколоться тому, что внутри.

***

— Подтвердите, что вы узнаёте меня, Робаут Жиллиман, — говорит Иврейн и дожидается, пока взгляд сфокусируется на ней. — Ваша броня будет восстановлена в скором времени. И поверьте мне: вы пострадали меньше, чем сейчас вам кажется, — расширившиеся зрачки Жиллимана всё ещё чего-то требуют, объяснений или уверений. 

Да будут прокляты нестабильные мон-кей. 

— Мне жаль, что вы увидели всё при таких обстоятельствах.

За генетическими творениями их Императора закрепилась слава исключительных, всемогущих, практически безупречных созданий. Но исключительность — слишком неоднозначное понятие. 

Иврейн немало потрудилась, чтобы заполучить такое существо в союзники, и не ей отрицать их мощь. Но тем яснее перед ней вырисовывается проблема-уязвимость.

Утрата конечностей — не трагедия для уроженца искусственного мира. И уж точно не повод для сильных эмоций для космодесанта мон-кей. Согласно имеющимся у Иврейн сведениям, мон-кей изготавливают протезы даже для рядовых членов общества. 

Беда в том, что перед Иврейн — тот самый «безупречный» примарх, который, конечно же, выше рамок, ограничивающих его сыновей.

— Мы уже говорили о том, что вас было необходимо поместить в эту броню. Избавление от порчи, - мягкие слова для того, кто не может нормально дышать из-за того, что убедился в утрате ног, - это необходимость, а вовсе не моя прихоть. Так же, как и мое присутствие здесь, — продолжает рассуждать Иврейн. Это должно сработать. 

Последовательность и логичность — вот что было присуще тому лидеру мон-кей, с которым она заключила союз. 

Его молчание и неспособность реагировать всё ещё возможно не расценивать как скверный знак. 

— Поверьте мне, Робаут Жиллиман, я предпочла препоручить вас заботам сыновей, но ваше исцеление вновь требует моего присутствия.

Жиллиман вздрагивает, со свистом выдыхает и запрокидывает голову. Что ж, по крайней мере, он перестал разглядывать поножи так, словно именно это — самая большая его потеря.

— Зачем?..

Иврейн терпеливо ждет продолжения, но внутри неё начинает зарождаться неприятное чувство. Возможно, виновато чрезмерное перенапряжение способностей. Или она инстинктивно не желает отвечать на нелепые вопросы.

Что значит «зачем»? Неужели Жиллиман рассчитывает, что именно сейчас она объяснит ему, каким образом вернула его в первый раз?

— Зачем… снова... возвращать меня? — морщится Жиллиман.

По гладкому, нечеловеческому лицу Иврейн пролегает тень. 

Она вдруг понимает: Жиллиман рассчитывал не очнуться еще раз.

Не делай ненужных глупостей, не добавляй мне проблем, мон-кей, хочет сказать Иврейн. Минуло всего несколько часов с тех пор, как мы вытащили тебя из темницы, и пострадавшим в ходе операции моим соотечественникам тоже нужно моё присутствие. 

Ты тратишь моё время, я не хочу видеть твои эмоции, хочет сказать эмиссар Иврейн, но четырехметровый гигант на койке — слишком необходимый союзник.

— Вы всё ещё нужны своей расе, — банальность не вызывает раздражения, и это — уже плохо. — А для меня, как вы помните, всё ещё представляет интерес наше соглашение.

— Наше соглашение. Сколько кораблей вы потеряли в ходе операции? И что с моими сыновьями?

Наконец правильные вопросы, которые сопровождает в корне неверное действие. 

Гигант бессознательно тянет к ней руку, желая подняться.

Запятнан. Спящий носитель. Заражен порчей Хаоса.

— Во имя блага вашей расы: не прикасайтесь ко мне, Робаут, — холодно говорят инстинкты Иврейн.

Психические щиты слишком тяжелы, а концентрация — на пределе. Если Иврейн потеряет ее раньше, чем Коул исправит повреждения, все усилия обратятся прахом.

Решение слишком прозаично: источник психических помех не должен ее задеть.

Решение логично, но гигант вздрагивает — так, как вздрагивает ее фамилиар, по недосмотру вылакав слишком много боли.

— Вы в безопасности, — неуместность этой фразы может служить первосортным доказательством того, что на мгновение эмиссар Иврейн не вполне уверена в том, что следует предпринять. — Но моя работа по восстановлению не допускает таких вмешательств. Возьмите себя в руки.

Блеск попранной гордости в глазах. 

Мон-кей — поразительно неудобные союзники.

— Мои извинения, — отзывается Жиллиман.

Перечеркнувшие лицо морщины разглаживаются, превращая его в маску — Жиллиман наконец вернул самоконтроль.

В конце концов, чувство стыда — струна не хуже других. Стремление к контролю — именно то, чем известен примарх мон-кей Робаут Жиллиман.

— Вы хотели услышать, чем окончилась операция? — напоминает Иврейн и получает легкий кивок. — Пленники отбиты, на крепость обрушен огонь орудий. Презренные силы Хаоса и их приспешники обращены в бегство. В скором времени я представлю вам моего нового союзника, который…

Иврейн останавливается, потому что ощущает — психическое давление растет. 

Ты — идиот, будь ты хоть трижды генетическим шедевром, хочет сказать Иврейн, когда она всё понимает, но ей не до слов. 

Это не контроль, это диаметрально противоположная вещь. Вдвойне опасная вещь для того, у кого есть психический потенциал и кого недавно убеждал добровольно прекратить существование Хаос.

Втройне, если поверить словам Астартес, что за выход нашли его эмоции в последний раз.

Вера ни к чему: теперь Иврейн видит всё своими глазами. 

Огромные ладони трясутся, мелкой дрожью трясется и пространство вокруг. Воздух плавится, густеет и пахнет чем-то сгоревшим. Они мерцают и лезут прямо из кожи — добела раскаленные, полупрозрачные звенья цепей. 

— Перестаньте, — в ярости шипит Иврейн. На лице напротив — горькая улыбка. — Вы сошли с ума, Робаут.

Он не говорит «Нет», но цепи змеятся и ползут, пульсирующими веревками обвивая руки. 

— Перестаньте, — шипит Иврейн. — Кто, во имя вашей безумной расы, сказал вам, что это — контроль?

Необученный псайкер напротив не говорит «Нет», но продолжает запечатывать свой разум цепями из боли.

— _Вы делаете глупость._ Вы меня слышите?

Он не слышит и навряд ли что-то видит пустыми глазами.

Беда в том, что _она_ не делает ничего. 

— Вы не сможете остановиться, — произносит Иврейн. — Вы уже не можете, будьте вы прокляты всеми вашими богами!

Щиты тяжелы, но ответственность — более тяжелая вещь. У Иврейн нет времени для раздумий.

Быть может, дело в том, что она дорожит собственным психическим потенциалом.

Может, однажды он поймет, от чего она его не отговорила, и тогда им не быть союзниками.

Может, ей его всё-таки жаль.

— Отпусти, — в голосе Иврейн тоже способны звучать мягкие ноты, но мон-кей придется как следует выплатить свой долг. Проклятому гиганту мон-кей, горячий и перемазанный кровью лоб которого вчетверо шире её успокаивающей ладони. — Очисти разум. Ты — среди союзников. Ты — уже не пленник приспешников Хаоса.

Жиллиман медленно выдыхает, и дыхание остужает меркнущие цепи.

Ты — не пленник своего долга, хочет сказать Иврейн, но некоторые слова лжи слишком низки даже для неё.

***

— Вы уже храните мои тайны, эмиссар Иврейн. Смею надеяться, что еще одна не переполнит чашу вашего терпения. 

Иврейн делает над собой усилие, чтобы не поморщиться. На лице союзника — слишком много благодарности, а ей придется вновь повторить ставшее ей неприятным слово.

Союзы не вечны, союзники лгут — не её вина, что вселенная устроена именно так.

— Поверьте мне, Робаут Жиллиман — я находилась там для того, чтобы помочь вам.

Поверь мне, мон-кей, в следующий раз в моем раскладе не будет места вашей жалости, хочет сказать Иврейн.

Разумеется, она не говорит этого вслух.


End file.
